Invisible
by TheSillyMe
Summary: 1º TNHF – Tema 7: SongFic do casal NaruHina. Invisible- Taylor Swift


Songfic NaruHina para o Primeiro Torneio NaruHina de Fanfiction oferecido por Lady Thorazine, Lady Prozac e Lady Rivotril.

_**Invisible – Taylor Swfit**_

- xXx -

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile  
>She'll never notice how you stop and stare whenever she walks by<br>And you can't see me wantin you the way you want her  
>But you are everything to me<strong>

_Ela não vê a maneira como seus olhos brilham quando você sorri Ela nunca vai perceber como você pára e olha toda vez que ela passa E você não vê que eu te quero como você a quer mas você é tudo pra mim _

Hinata caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas de Konoha. Dia nublado,algumas pessoas transitando,aquele clima de conversa pós-almoço e uma paz...uma paz tão grande,mas que se foi quando ao longe viu Naruto e Sakura em mais uma conversa sobre o futuro da vila... Algo apertou em seu coração.

**And I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<br>She's never gonna love you like I want to  
>You just see right through me but if you only knew me<br>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible**

_E eu só quero te mostrar que ela nem te conhece Ela nunca vai te amar como eu quero te amar Você só vê atravéz de mim mas se você ao menos me conhecesse Nós poderiamos ser um lindo e inacreditável milagre ao invés de apenas invisíveis_

Sentia uma dor no peito quando os via daquele jeito,tão juntos,tão íntimos. O sorriso dele tão bonito,tão grande e agitado,verdadeiro. Sentou-se no banco de praça ali,mantendo uma **distância confortável** para si mesma. Dor de amor é a pior que existe. E a dela parecia não passar nunca. Vinha como um raio dilacerando sua carne,fazendo-a pensar que se não fosse como era...se fosse mais parecida com as outras,ou pelo mais confiante...se conseguisse ao menos...

**There's a fire inside of you that can't help but shine through  
>She's never gonna see the light<br>No matter what you do And all I think about is how to make you think of me  
>And everything that we could be<strong>

_Tem um fogo dentro de você que não pode evitar brilhar_

_Ela nunca verá a luz,não importa o que você faça_

_E tudo em que eu penso é como fazer você pensar em mim_

_E tudo o que poderíamos ser_

A alegria que sentia quando o via era inegável. Apesar da face vermelha,a timidez crescente e os desmaios constantes,podia olhar naquele olhos azuis e brilhantes por toda a vida. Imaginava se ele já percebera seus olhos,tão diferentes e as vezes tão sem vida. Será que se não fosse pelo Byakugan,Naruto teria sequer notado o tom perolado de seus olhos?

Repreendeu-se mentalmente quando pensou que,provavelmente,os olhos verde-esmeralda de Sakura chamassem mais a atenção dele. Já tinha **jurado** tantas vezes que não se colocaria abaixo dela,abaixo de qualquer outra pessoa.

- Todos têm valor,todos têm valor,todos TÊM valor... – repetia-se sempre em sua cabeça,como um mantra do qual sua existência dependesse.

**Like shadows in a faded light****  
><strong>**Oh we're Invisible****  
><strong>**I just wanna open your eyes and make you realize**

_Como sombras em uma noite escura somos invisíveis Eu só quero abrir seus olhos e te fazer perceber..._

Estava tão distante quando podia,mas pensava que,se chegasse a menos de um metro ele não a notaria,estava ocupado demais com _ela_.

Olhou o céu e se perguntou se as nuvens riam dela. Uma parte malvada de si estava a xingar a garota de cabelos cor-de-rosa com _seu _amado o tempo todo.

Quanto veneno produzia o bicho verde do ciúme? Quantas vezes poderia se olhar no espelho e sentir orgulho de si?

Muito e poucas. Essas eram as respostas para suas perguntas.

**I just wanna show you  
>She don't even know you<br>Baby,let me love you,let me want you You just see right through me but if you only knew me  
>We could be a beautiful miracle unbelievable instead of just invisible<strong>

_E eu só quero te mostrar que ela nem te conhece Querido,deixe eu te amar,deixa eu te querer Você só vê atravéz de mim mas se você ao menos me conhecesse Nós poderiamos ser um lindo e inacreditável milagre ao invés de apenas invisíveis_

Viu-os levantar e pagar a conta. Os olhos estreitos,fitando os corpos em movimento,alimentando uma esperança quase morta de que,por um momento,ele virasse e lhe sorrise. Mas nada aconteceu. Ele murmurou qualquer coisa que a garota que o acompanhava ignorou completamente e ,já ao longe,Hinata o via sorrir. Aquele sorriso largo que ela sonhava um dia ter pra si e pra si somente. Com um suspiro pesado que fez seu peito doer um pouco mais,Hinata pensava que por mais um dia,estaria na companhia de sua própria **solidão.**

**She can't see the way your eyes light up when you smile**

_Ela não vê a maneira como seus olhos brilham quando você sorri._

- xXx -


End file.
